Jumping on the Bed
by taitofan
Summary: Ryu is trying to break his and his lover's bed by jumping on it... What possessed him to do such a thing?


Jumping on the Bed  
  
by Taitofan  
  
Rated PG-13 for yaoi, implied pedo and yuri, and implied "activities"  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned Shaman King (which I don't by the way) the yummy coupling of Ryu/Lyserg would definitely not have been one-sided...  
  
Author's note- Here's the latest part in the FxY series, though it focuses on a different couple who I've only mentioned so far. This takes place after "Sick" and I highly recommend you at least read that one first, as almost everything is based upon what happened in that part. And did I say "Sick" had the most lime content so far in the series? Scratch that, this one takes the cake....  
  
Japanese Lesson- The word "ne?" at the end of a sentence is like saying "right?"  
  
Flames only result in me having a good laugh. CC is very helpful however. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 08-02-04  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lyserg heard a strange squeaking noise as he walked towards his and Ryu's shared room. What was going on? It sounded like... Bed springs? What in the-? Not wanting to jump to conclusions, but determined to get to the bottom of things, Lyserg quickly opened the door only to see-  
  
Ryu jumping on their bed.  
  
Lyserg blinked in confusion and entered the room, closing the door behind him. Ryu, not noticing his younger lover, continued to bounce along happily, humming to himself. Lyserg wasn't sure if he should be amused or concerned, so he settled for a bit of both.  
  
It didn't take long for Lyserg's curiosity to get the better of him. He cleared his throat, hoping it would get the elder's attention. Sure enough, the sound caused Ryu's bouncing to cease, and he turned towards its source. Looking down, he finally noticed his beloved and smiled.  
  
"Lyserg! You're back! I missed you!" Lyserg chuckled at Ryu's time perception, or rather, lack-there-of.  
  
"I was only gone for five minutes to go to the bathroom; I don't think the wait hurt you..." Ryu pretended to pout, but said nothing, beginning to bounce up and down on his heels. This sparked Lyserg's interests once again. "Ryu, what exactly are you doing?"  
  
"Jumping on our bed." The green-haired Dowser fought the urge to sweatdrop.  
  
"I can see that... I guess the real question is- Why are you jumping on our bed?" Ryu regarded his lover as if the answer was common knowledge.  
  
"To break it of course." All right, now Lyserg was worried. Perhaps all the fumes in the kitchen had finally gotten to him...  
  
"Ryu, would you mind telling me why you're trying to break our bed exactly? And could you please sit down? I'm going to hurt my neck if I have to keep looking up at you..." Ryu nodded and sat down as his love had asked. It wouldn't do to have Lyserg hurt himself, would it? He stopped all naughty thoughts before they could distract him.  
  
"You know how Anna sent me out to buy a new bed about a week ago?" Lyserg nodded, remembering how they'd been in the middle of an intense make-out session when the Itako had burst into their room and ordered Ryu to go out and buy a new bed. The scary part was that their door had been locked...  
  
That had been only a few days before Yoh had suddenly gotten sick and Ryu wouldn't let him anywhere near his friend, just incase he was contagious. It was during that time that he'd happened to see Faust in the hall, dressed in one of Eliza's dresses. The blood stains from his massive nosebleed had been a nightmare to wash out of his shirt... He could only imagine how Yoh must have felt. But, back to the matter at hand.  
  
"Well, it was a really nice bed, you know? A lot better than the ones the rest of us have. Do you know who the bed was for?"  
  
"Anna and Pirika?" Lyserg guessed, figuring Anna would have wanted something nice and new for herself and her girlfriend. However, Ryu shook his head.  
  
"No, it was for Faust and Yoh." Lyserg nodded again, wondering where this was going.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, do you know why they got a new bed when no one else did?" A shake of the head was his answer. "It was because they broke their old one! So if I break our bed, we can get a new one too!" Now the urge to sweatdrop was far too great.  
  
"Ryu, love," Lyserg began, "I don't think Yoh and Faust broke their bed by jumping on it... In fact, I know they didn't..."  
  
Their rooms were right next to each other and the resort's walls were rather flimsy. Add to that that Yoh was extremely vocal, and the fact that they went at it like bunnies was rather obvious. Lyserg honestly didn't know which was more amazing, that Yoh had such powerful stamina at only thirteen, or that Faust did at thirty-three...  
  
"I know that!" Ryu exclaimed, pulling his lover away from thoughts of his friends' love lives. "I can hear them through the walls just as well as you can. How else could we have been the first ones to know when Yoh had gotten better?"  
  
Lyserg snickered at the memory. Ryu was right; the days when Yoh had been sick had been quiet. The day they could hear "activity" coming from the next room was when they knew he was better. They were lucky that Hao and Manta, the newest couple at the resort, had their room on the other side of them. At least those two hadn't gotten that far in their relationship...  
  
"Then why are you jumping on it? Do you honestly think that will work? I know you're tall, but you're not heavy. I think it'd take more weight and movement to actually break it..."  
  
"Oh," Ryu leered at the younger boy, "is that an offer?" Lyserg thought about that statement for a moment before his face turned bright red.  
  
"I- I didn't mean it like that! Don't be so perverted!" Ryu laughed and stood up, walking over to his lover and wrapping his arms around the other's thin waist.  
  
"If you haven't noticed," Ryu murmured, pulling Lyserg close, "we live one room over from the biggest perverts I know. I suppose I should be thankful they weren't together when we were teammates, ne? I might never have gotten any peace and quiet." He lifted one arm and ran his fingers through the green hair before him. "Besides, I think you like it when I'm perverted, don't you?"  
  
Lyserg couldn't disagree.  
  
"Well then," Ryu continued when he got no answer, "how about we give Faust and Yoh a run for their money and show them how to break a bed the right way?"  
  
Lyserg could do nothing but nod his head as Ryu led him to their bed. He hoped no one was doing anything that involved silence in any of the surrounding rooms, because he had a feeling that they were going to be busy for a long time. And Lyserg happened to be just as vocal as Yoh...  
  
----------  
  
The next morning Ryu took the liberty of telling Anna that her resort needed another new bed, this time in his and Lyserg's room. Yoh, who had been in the room at the time, couldn't control his laughter when Ryu had said how the bed had broken- By him and Lyserg jumping on it.  
  
Yeah, sure... 


End file.
